His Butler: Vampiric
by AnimeLover042
Summary: His blood...it's what he wants...but how will he take the steps to get it, and will his Master allow him?


_His soul...his blood..._

_They have been deeply bathed in the darkness..._

_I can tell his soul will be delicious...but I can wait for that..._

_It is his blood I want...and I want it now..._

_The smell of it has drove me to the edge..._

_I want to drink every drop of it...but doing so will kill him... and take his soul away..._

_How can a demonic vampire like me...contain myself from this situation...?_

* * *

He sipped the tea I had prepared for him. He was careful not to spill a drop.

"It's passable," he said.

"Thank you, My Lord," I bowed.

He delicately picked up his small cake and took a small bite, barely spilling any crumbs.

"You've improved your cooking skills," he noted. "Good work, Sebastian."

"Much obliged."

"Go see how the others are doing," he ordered. "Make sure they're-"

"Young Master!"

"Nevermind," he sighed.

Finnian ran to the Young Master.

"Mey-Rin has passed out again!" he exclaimed.

The Young Master sighed. "Take her to her room. Go get Baldroy to help you.

"Y-Yes, Young Master." Finnian ran off.

The Young Master placed his hand to his forehead and sighed. His head was tilted to the side, revealing more of his pale, smooth, flawless neck. A cold wave washed over me, and I felt pressure build over my gums. I fought the feeling off and composed myself.

"Is something the matter, My Lord?" I asked.

"No," he sighed. "Just go make sure Finnian and Baldroy get Mey-Rin to her room safely."

"Yes, My Lord." I bowed and walked off.

* * *

In the hall, I walked towards Finnian and Baldroy. They looked like they were going to drop Mey-Rin any second.

"You guys can't even carry a woman right," I sighed.

"Oh, Mister Sebastian," Finnian said.

"I'll carry her to her room," I said as I took Mey-Rin from their arms. "You two get back to your duties."

They nodded and walked off.

I carried Mey-Rin to her room and gently laid her on her bed.

"She should be up soon," I sighed. "and she'll be fine."

I walked to the door, but looked back at Mey-Rin. Her neck stood out at me, and very faint scars showed. The pressure in my mouth built up once more, and fangs slid from my gums.

"Please pardon my intrusion, Miss Mey-Rin," I said as I walked to her. "but just allow me to take a small sip."

I slightly tilted her head to the side. I placed my mouth on her neck, and my fangs slid into her neck with ease. I took a small amount of blood and retracted my fangs. I gently licked the wound, healing it shut, as if nothing had happened. My fangs slid back into my gums, and I left the room without another word.

* * *

Night came around, and I was preparing the Young Master for bed. I prepared him camomile tea to help him sleep throughout the night.

"Camomile?" he asked, smelling the aroma of the tea.

"Sharp as always," I smiled. I poured the tea into a cup and handed it to him. "Here you are, My Lord."

He took it and sipped it lightly.

"It's alright," he said. "You've never given me camomile tea before."

"I just wanted to make sure the Young Master gets enough sleep tonight," I said.

He finished the tea and handed me the cup. I placed the cup on the cart as he layed back, or more like plopped, on his pillows. He looked at me with hazy eyes.

"What did you put...in the tea?" he mumbled.

"I only put in fast-acting herbs to help you sleep, My Lord," I explained.

"But...why do I feel...numb?"

I looked at him. He looked so small, so helpless. He couldn't fight off a being like me, not in his state. The herbs I put in were also numbing agents, so she couldn't feel pain. The blood from Mey-Rin only lasted for a short time. It was time for me to make my move.

"You feel numb?" I asked as I felt his forehead, playing along.

"Yeah," the Young Master mumbled. "I can't...feel anything. I can't...feel your hand...apon my forehead."

_Perfect,_ I thought. _Absolutely perfect._

"Sebastian...?" he asked. "What's going on with me?"

"Nothing at all," I answered. "You're just tired."

As he closed his eyes, I gently moved my hand down to his neck and let it linger, feeling the strong pulse in his neck. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me.

"What...are you doing?" he whispered.

The pressure built in my gums once more. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I was this close to him, this close to obtaining his delicious blood.

"Sebastian?" he asked as I neared his neck.

He had enough strength to lift his arms and put them on mine. I looked at him with glowing eyes, amethyst eyes.

"Answer...me," he mumbled. "That's an...order..."

I smirked slightly as I gently pinned his wrists beside his head. My fangs slid into view, and the Young Master gasped slightly.

"I'm taking a little bit of your blood," I whispered. "and nothing more."

The Young Master tried to object, but I pushed my fangs into his neck before he could utter a word. He froze, not daring to move. I could feel him shake slightly in fear. I took a few gulps of his blood and retracted my fangs. I licked the wound shut, leaving a very faint scar.

"N-Now I know...why y-you put...herbs in th-the tea," he mumbled with closed eyes as I rose from his bed. "Y-You're a d-damned demonic v-vampire..."

I smirked slightly and released my grip. I stood straight up and looked at him. He was sound asleep, as if he simply had a bad dream.

"Sleep well, My Lord. You'll need it."

* * *

So? How was it? Was it good? TELL ME! R&R 'cause every time you do, a kitten is born, and Sebastian will be looking for it to hug it. :3


End file.
